A rabbit model of hematgenous candida endophthalmitis has been studied. At 2 weeks 88 percent of infected rabbits have ocular lesions which appear identical to human lesions. Organisms can be cultured from the chorioretina and kidneys up to 36 days. The lesions responded to therapy with amphotericin and 5-FC alone and in combination. In vitro studies showed synergism occurred in 29 of 42 strains of Candida and was especially marked in strains resistant to 5-FC.